You're My Angel (Daryl Dixon)
by BookGeek362
Summary: "I thought I could handle this, but I really can't", I whispered as I tried to pull away from Daryl's grip on my wrists. "No, Annavey. Look at me!", Finally taking up the courage to look into his bright ocean blue eyes I watched as he took in a deep breath. "I fell in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just did", With a soft firm kiss on my forehead.
1. Chapter 1

~Age 10; 15 years ago~

"Daryl! Merle, guess what I made!" 10 year old Annavey yelled with excitement as her tiny legs carried her body towards the fifteen-year-old and nineteen-year-old dirty redneck boys. The boy named Daryl who was the age of fifteen turned around with a smile plastered on his face when he saw the girl running towards his brother and him

"And what would that be baby girl?", Merle was the first to speak once Annavey reached the two. A smile was hooked to the girls face once she shrugged off her backpack.

"Look I made something for the both of you! It's a jacket with wings on the back! It's for Daryl! I took one of my daddy's old jacket and cut it up! My sister helped sew on the wings!", Annavey handed the angel winged jacket to Daryl. He didn't know how to respond to it as he slipped it on. Of course it was too big for him, but that didn't matter to him. He was just happy that Annavey was happy.

"And for Merle! I made this really cool belt! It has all types of tools on it since you love working on cars and other stuff. Sissy of course helped glue them on with this hot glue stuff. It was hot and smelled funny, but the belt turned out to be really pretty!", Merle took the belt and gave the girl a small smile as a sign of a thank you.

"Why are you giving us gifts when it's your birthday baby girl ?", Daryl's smile fell once his older brother said it was her birthday. He didn't even know when her birthday was, but his brother did. And Merle never told him about it either. With a shrug of Annavey's shoulder she just kept on smiling. Merle ruffled up her hair as he said that he needed to get back to work. Leaving Daryl and Annavey.

"Why angel wings?", the question slipped through his teeth without meaning too. He automatically hated himself once he saw her smile fade and her eyes look towards the ground.

"One time sissy said that everyone has an angel. And that your angel protects you no matter what and always have your back-whatever that means-and sometimes that angel is not always happy, because it doesn't have it's wings. So, well now you have your wings", her voice started to fade on the last sentence. Daryl heart dropped as the girl finished her story. She thought of him as an angel. But not just any angel, but as her angel. Without a second thought he pulled Annavey into his arms and hugged her. Annavey could feel something warm and wet starting to land on her shoulders, a moment later she realize that Daryl was crying. And so she hugged him back tighter than before.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy that you have your wings back?", she whispered in his ear as they continued to hug tightly

"I am happy Little Ann. I'm so happy. And I will always protect you", Daryl whispered right back. With a soft squeeze he let go of the girl and smiled again. "Here take this before you go since it's starting to get dark", Daryl reaches from behind his neck and unclip the necklace that hung loosely around his neck. The necklace was a charm, on the charm it said 'Fight and don't give up'. Slowly he put the necklace around Annavey's neck that hung low. With a kiss on her forehead he stood up and watched as she touched the necklace.

"Thank you...Angel", with that she ran back to her house with a smile never leaving her face. Neither of them knew that was the last time they would see each other for years to come. Since Annavey's sister took her to go live with her aunt in Atlanta. But neither of them forgot each other. Annavey never forgot about her angel. Daryl never forgot that innocent naive girl that became his only true friend (besides his brother).


	2. Chapter 2

My breath became rigid as I began to finish climbing down the building on a ladder was about to break. I needed to get back to the forest. It'll be safer there.  
"Fight and don't give up", I whispered feeling even more lightheaded then before. Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath and picked up my pace as I climbed down the ladder trying not to fall to my death.

I ran then once my feet hit the ground. Hearing groaning and moaning behind me I knew that those fleshing eating cannibals were right behind me. Panicking I ran towards the woods trying to get away. Sweat poured down my back making my tank-top stick to my back. Escaping was my first concern before anything else. For on my right, left, and even behind me the cannibals were on my trail. Even though they are slow, they are smart enough to travel in packs. Good for them, horrible for people like me that are all alone with no one to rely on. Yup, welcome to the wonderful life of Annavey Grenwood! Amazing isn't? This is what my life has come to. Trying not to get bit by a cannibal and turning into one of them.

Once I was in the woods I didn't waste anytime to try and climb a tree as best as I could. When I was high enough I peered down to see a whole herd of cannibals surrounding the tree, trying to get up. Sleep. I can sleep until they move onto something else. They have to get bored, right? I mean even If I was a cannibal and there was a girl up in tree after two hours or so I'll get bored of just waiting for her to get her ass down the tree. Sleep does sound good anyways, I can't even remember the last time I slept.

_"DARYL GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!", I screamed looking up as Daryl continued to climb an oak tree just to prove to Merle that he was a man._  
_"I can do this, Little Ann. I can prove that I am a man", Daryl spoke loud enough so I could hear him from the ground. Looking up at the tree it seemed like a giant. _  
_"My sister said that any man can be a man, but a really man is someone who takes care of other people", I spoke out loudly to make sure he heard me. I just wanted Daryl to come back down here so we could play with the cool frisbee he found at his school. Daryl moved his shoulders up and down as if he was giving out a big sigh. Slowly he climbed down the tree, and once both feet touched the ground I jumped on him to give him a big hug. _  
_"Awe, is this sweet young love I'm seeing?", Merle's deep voice boomed from behind me with a laugh at the end. I stopped hugging Daryl and ran to hug Merle tightly around his waist. _  
_"Shut up, Merle! Ain't none of your damn business!", Daryl snapped coldly at his brother causing me too look confusedly at the brothers. _  
_"Now, now little brother. No need to get all defensive. Plus baby girl is too cute and good for you anyways. Just watch she's going to grow up and leave you all alone and forgotten. Hell, she won't even remember your damn name.", I broke away from Merle and stood in between the brothers. Shaking my head and played with the hem of my shirt._  
_"I would never do that. You two are my friends. And Daryl is my best friend. We won't ever leave each other, ever! Never, ever! We will grow up and get married and be together forever! Just like every mommy and daddy!", I said smiling brightly at the both of them. Daryl and Merle both looked at me and started laughing. Confused I crossed my arms over my chest. _  
_"Little Ann, you're too cute for your own good", Daryl said as he continued to laugh._  
_"That's all you got out of that little speech? Ha! Baby girl here basically said you're stuck with her!" Merle said slapping a hand roughly on my back causing me to almost fall forward a little. Daryl caught me and held my hand in his as Merle took my other hand._  
_"Shut up, Merle! Let's go get ice-cream", I saw a smile on Daryl's face once his brother stopped laughing and followed as we walked all hand-in-hand._

"I AIN'T NOBODY'S BITCH!", a yell made me almost making me fall the tree I was asleep in. Groaning I thought to myself of how when I find this person I **will** skin them alive for waking me up. From my peaceful dream.

That's when it hit me. My dream. Daryl and Merle, the two brothers that were my first real friends. It's weird that I now just start to think about them after all these years. Looking down I saw that the cannibals were gone, so I gradually climb down the tree with caution. Once my feet landed on the ground I made my ways towards a creek I passed on my run.

"Finally", I whispered to myself once I heard the running water near by. I was about to make a turn when I bumped into a hard chest...


	3. Chapter 3

**, Daryl**I know you**, This time I got up into a sitting position and glared at him. **

**s not nice to wake someone up when their trying to sleep**I was trying to say that you kept the necklace that I gave you. Which It just throw aways eyes wouldns when I noticed he wasnI**, I whispered now looking at his face. Bags were hanging under his eyes, as he was growing a small beard on his chin. He looked so old and tired. Not the disgusting old and tired, but the type when you see someone working so hard and with just one glance at them you have to do a double take, because you**Oh course I kept it. I do have a question for you thoughare you ticklish?t breathe, for I was laughing so hard that I thought I would throw up my insides. I donOh um. Sorry, I didn**, She manage to say as she took in the scene of Daryl on top of me. The scene probably looked like we were about to do the nasty. She**And Hershel said that you should take it easy and just stay in your tent for the rest of the day resting.t know why, but I started laughing really hard.

**, Daryl asked as he pulled his shirt on. **

**t want to go outside**Come on, let**, Daryl exited the room and with a sigh I followed his lead. We were close to what I**Go talk to and do whatever girls , you and Daryl?No. Just childhood friend. Well I guess thatt seen each other in 12 . Well I

**s nice to meet you. Um Ill have to knock him unconscious with a frying pans way to my face as I began to walk away. Once I made it back to Daryls the improvement in his tent, Iwashing area**I**, a voice behind me said making me jump up in fright. **

**m Annavey. Nice to meet you Carol.**Those Daryl**, Her hands motioned towards the clump of wet clothes on a piece of rock. **

**, Everything went silent after she said that. Bite. Canni- Walkers bite people. And then they turn into them. The circle goes on and on. **

**, I forced out a laugh to ease the tension that was just created between us. As did she. Carol helped me washed the remaining clothes, as we bonded by talking to each other. Once that was over we both folded up the clothes and I walked back to the tent, not before giving Carol a hug to thank her. **

**, Daryl bombed me with questions as I zipped the tent closed. **

**, I replied as I set the clothes down next to his crossbow. Slowly I sat down next to him and sighed. We spent the rest of the day just in his tent, as I cleaned the filthy thing he called a tent. **

**Morning came and I was basically forced out of bed once again, by Daryl pulling me out. Groaning took noticed that I was sleeping on the cot, when I passed out next to the tent entrance. And also that Daryl wasn**Come, you need to eats basically all he says to me. Come. Okay maybe not all of what he says, but most of it is. Daryl sat down on a blue camping chair as I looked around for a place to sit. That was until I was pulled down into his lap and forced to sit there. Carol gave me a smile as she gave both Daryl and me a plate of eggs and beef jerky. My mouth watered at the site of eggs. Beautiful yellow warm eggs. I took a plastic spork from an old man who Carol told me was Dale and almost got one for Daryl, until I saw him eating with his hands like it was no problem. Smiling I just began to eat the warm fluffy eggs and the hard beef jerky.

**, Glen said standing in front of the group catching everyone**So...The barn full of walkerss when it started. Daryl tapped my thigh indicating for me to get up, and I did, but as soon as I did everyone started marching towards the barn house.


End file.
